


Red and Gold

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, DONT DO THIS!, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Loki, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Loki finally makes his potion and decides to put it to good use, surprising his mortal lover.Kinktober Day 4: knifeplay. Tagged for (semi) graphic depictions and a lot of blood mention.





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This one is dangerous and dirty. It's not for everyone, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is a callback to day 2 (the potion and I guess day 3 too?). Anyway, here's the prompt for the day. That being said, I AM MY OWN BETA! Please let me know if you find any mistakes! And enjoy! Comments are always appreciated. Stay lovely, readers!  
> EDIT: Paragraph issue was fixed. Thanks for letting me know ^~^

The silk sheets whispered against his skin as he shifted. His wrists were tied to either side of the bed and his ankles were tied in turn. His leaking, swollen cock led trails of precome with every move of his hips, trying to find some kind of stimulation. “Loki.” He whined.

“Hush, Stark.” Loki scolded softly. His fingers traced up Tony’s quivering thighs as he placed a gentle kiss between his shoulders.

Tony was clueless as to what his lover was going to do. Usually, they used knots that could be quickly undone in case of an emergency. But these were skin tight, biting into his wrists. He gave them a tug, twisting his limbs in frustration. Loki had even blindfolded him. The soft linen over the top out of his face smelled like Loki.

Noise was his only hint as to what was going on. The drawer of the bedside table was drawn open with its familiar squeak. Something- a bottle, he thought- clanked heavily against the wood as Loki grabbed it. Cold dripped onto his back and Tony flinched. Loki’s hand pinned him down and he slowly rubbed the liquid in. “What the fuck is that?” Tony’s voice laced with panic.

“Hush. It’s simply a potion that will help your body heal.” Loki lied.

“Heal? I didn’t even get hurt on the last mission! What-”

“Quiet!” Loki snapped, his hand pressed down in warning. Tony grumbled. He still wanted to know what Loki was planning. A soft ‘ _shink_ ’ sounded; something metallic. “You’ll want to stay still for this.”

“Lo?” Tony said before fire exploded across his shoulders. “OW! What the fuck!” Tony yelled. Loki had a knife. Loki was cutting him! Tony’s veins flooded with rage. “Son of a bitch! You didn’t even ask, you-” Tony yanked at his wrists, twisting and trying to get _out_. Loki huffed and moved to place a restraining knee in the curve of his back. The knife descended and left a hot trail down his spine, creating a perfect cross on his back. Tony let out a long, pained noise. His heart pounded in his chest, his breath quickening in panic, and he could already feel himself starting to sweat, heat gathering around his new injuries.

Loki’s free hand slipped into the curve of Tony’s ass, his nail scratching across Tony’s hole, still sore and abused from last time. “Ha-ah!” The knife began dragging across his skin again, cutting deeper this time and Tony could feel the blood welling to the surface. The slick heat slipped down his ribs and sides and _right onto his goddamn silk sheets_. “Loki,” Tony tried again, tensing in pain. The cuts across his back started to throb, the knife sweeping over again and again.

Loki continued as if he hadn’t said anything, completely focused on scarring Tony up. He was making a pattern, Tony thought, the pain distracting him from Loki’s touch until his finger slipped inside of him. A moan escaped him and he pressed back into Tony’s hand without thinking, wincing when it made the knife dig in. Loki’s finger pumped in and out. “It’s curious, Stark,” The god started, “That you’re complaining but you aren’t saying ‘stop’.”

He added a second finger and Tony’s jaw hung open. “Loki,” He whined. His fingers dragged against the walls of Tony’s ass as the mortal quivered under his touch, dull pleasure mixing with intense pain.

Blood was now flooding down his sides, the sheets below him turning wet. Tony ground his hips into the sheets in desperation. “Lo!” Tony head the knife being placed somewhere to the left of his face as Loki swung his leg over him. His hand swept across his bloodstained back, rubbing the red between his fingers. His marble white skin made the crimson all the more vibrant as Loki grasped his cock and gave himself a few firm strokes. Precome pearled on his head and Loki swept it up with his thumb, mixing it with the blood now coating his cock. His hands came down to give Tony’s ass a firm pinch before winding back and coming down with a sharp slap. Tony gave a shout, twisting against his restraints.

Loki smeared the mortal’s blood across his ass, slipping his fingers in one more time and scissoring in one final attempt to stretch his lover, not that he really concerned himself with Tony’s preparedness. He leaned down and licked a strip of blood that had smeared on Tony’s neck. “You taste amazing, Stark.” Loki murmured, his voice an octave lower than usual and Tony’s hips gave a shallow thrust as he moaned.

“Oh god- hah- this is so,” Tony squirmed, “ _Hot_.” The god chuckled behind him and began pushing in. Loki moaned, his breath coming in short as he buried himself deeper into Tony’s tight heat, the muscles clenching deliciously around his cock. The mortal pushed his hips up, displaying his red-stained ass as he tried to meet Loki’s movement. His tongue traced the runes that leaked blood across his mortal’s back. He pushed until his cock was fully sheathed, planting kiss upon kiss across Tony’s back.

“Tell me you’re mine.” Loki panted as he pulled out.

“I- I’m yours,” Tony whined. Loki’s hips snapped forward, slapping against Tony with a wet clap and he pulled back again. The blood had smudged on his hips. His hands were on Tony’s sides, steadying himself as he began a steady pace. He pulled Tony back with each thrust, his mortal letting out pained noises as the cuts on his back were pulled open.

“Say it louder,” Loki demanded.

“I’m yours!” Tony shouted. “I’m yours, I’m all yours! Always yours, Loki! Please!”

The god keened and ripped off Tony’s blindfold. Those dark brown eyes met his immediately, puffy and bloodshot with silent tears and blown wide with lust. They pierced into him, making Loki’s chest feel tight.

His hips moved faster, harder, as he stared into Tony’s eyes. His hair was falling from its perfect updo, whisps hanging in his face. There was blood smeared everywhere. His hips, his arms, his lips and cheeks. This isn’t even half of what would have bled if he hadn’t used the potion and Loki almost felt guilty for wanting to not use it at all. Tony observed his pale lover, green eyes clashing with so much red and he couldn’t help but wonder if that had all come from him. “Mine,” Tony stated, staring at his god, completely enamored. “Mine, and I’m yours.” He panted.

Loki gave a desperate moan, gaping at his perfect little mortal, donning his red and gold colors true. “Yours.” He managed. Something in him snapped, his thrusts becoming hard and sporadic, dragging his hands, his nails across the gashes he had made. Tony panted and shouted and screamed with every thrust, calling out Loki’s name, an unspoken plea to please touch him.

His cock throbbed beneath him, bobbing and bumping between his stomach and his soaked sheets. Finally, finally, Loki reached around and grasped his cock with his bloodstained hands and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Loki became clumsy as he came closer and closer to completion.

Tony twisted and writhed, chasing his own orgasm until finally- “Oh, fuck! Loki!” Tony shouted, his teeth clenching and his entire body curling in on itself as come spurted from his cock. Every movement burned, making his orgasm that much sweeter before he collapsed numbly against the mattress.

Loki gave a high pitched moan as his lover’s tight heat clenched hard beneath him, fucking him even faster. His eyes were just narrow slits as he stared down at his lover, who had now passed out. His cock pulsed, something snapping inside of him as he felt himself come inside his lover. His hips gave a few shallow movements before he pulled out. His hands braced him on either side of Tony as he caught his breath, leaving crimson handprints on the sheets.

Loki gave a small chuckle. This entire mattress would probably have to be replaced. For now, he magicked a clean towel underneath his mortal and summoned a cloth to wipe away all the dirt. The potion was already drawing the skin together and healing his lover. Exhausted, Loki collapsed next to Tony.

The hero’s arms sought out Loki and pulled him close as he gave a content sigh. Loki smiled to himself and carded his now-clean hands through Tony’s hair as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.... *cough*... Sorry?


End file.
